


The Faulted Triangle

by PhoenixxWispp



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Galen, Gen, Kyber Crystals, Light Angst, Space Dads Orson and Wilhuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixxWispp/pseuds/PhoenixxWispp
Summary: "We know little about kyber crystals, because the Jedi Order worked to keep knowledge of them secret. But to put it simply, they focus energy and amplify its intensity. That once made them ideal for use in Jedi lightsabers; now it makes them ideal for use in laser weapons." -Jan Dodanna-“What is thisinfantdoing in my office?” Krennic pressed, exhausted and irritated. He looked back down at his datapad and the datapad looked back at him, the time 0157. He sighed again. Obviously, he was going to get no more work done tonight.“Sir, this is Galen Erso.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart to heart, hand in hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608921) by [Fancyfrenchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancyfrenchie/pseuds/Fancyfrenchie). 



> For Fat_Fish_In_Space because of all the support and love she's given me and because of all the inspiration she doles out <3
> 
> So...kind of nervous about posting this fic, so I'll just put out a short teaser and see how it does. Thanks for reading, and if you have an extra moment, I'd love to see your opinion on this!

" _We know little about kyber crystals, because the Jedi Order worked to keep knowledge of them secret. But to put it simply, they focus energy and amplify its intensity. That once made them ideal for use in Jedi lightsabers; now it makes them ideal for use in laser weapons._ " -Jan Dodanna

 

* * *

 

Galen peered into the kyber crystal’s depths again, its facets giving off spectacular light. The stunning blue of it radiated of life. Of growth. Of hope.

A kyber crystal couldn’t ever be destroyed.

That was common knowledge amongst the energy scientists of the Tarkin Initiative. Kyber crystals could be beaten, bent, or even cracked, yet it could never be destroyed. It was like matter...like energy. It just simply wasn’t something to be destroyed.

But Galen wanted to try something. It took a diamond to break another diamond. Perhaps it would take a kyber crystal to destroy another.

Tarkin Initiative was one of the more well-funded divisions of the Empire’s Intelligence Agency. Because of that, it wasn’t at all difficult to put in a request for a rudimentary lightsaber worth around 100,000 credits. And here, Galen Erso stood, his face a mask of determination as he lifted the hilt of the mysterious weapon.

 _If kyber crystals, in fact,_ could _be destroyed,_ Galen mused, looking at the lightsaber, _then perhaps the resulting power could be channeled into a more destructive..._ yet _more unstable buildup._

Of course, he’d already theorized about faceting the crystals to minimize diffraction and aligning the crystals to the nighttime axis of the Force. But that was about making the weapon stable enough to work. This was about making the weapon capable of self-destruction through the mask of presenting more power to the weapon.

Galen ignited the saber, and as soon as he did, two things happened. The squad of Death Troopers turned and aimed their weapons at him. And...he heard something.

_What is in your core?_

The weapon was heavy and unstable in his hands. He wasn’t a Force user, so of course, the crystal wouldn’t respond to him as comfortably as it would to a Force user. Galen sheathed the lightsaber and he planted his feet to regain the balance he wasn’t sure he’d lost. It was just a simple matter to realign the crystal on the pedestal so a single stroke would yield the results Galen needed.

He ignited the weapon again, and this time, he didn’t lose balance. He took a deep breath and started to grow accustomed to the imbalance the weapon caused him, and bringing the weapon downwards, he burned right through the kyber crystal.

_What is in your core!_

 

…

 

“Come in,” Director Krennic sighed, pushing the datapad aside. It was 0156, and it was beyond unusual to be disturbed at this time, let alone by a squad of Death Troopers. The door hissed open and the captain of his squad entered the room carrying what looked like a five-month-old.

“Sir…” the trooper stated, and even through the scrambled vocalizations, he sounded quite astounded. Krennic raised an eyebrow.

“What is this _infant_ doing in my office?” Krennic pressed, exhausted and irritated. He looked back down at his datapad and the datapad looked back at him, the time 0157. He sighed again. Obviously, he was going to get no more work done tonight.

“Sir, this is Galen Erso.” At that, Krennic’s gaze jerked up and he stared at the baby, whimpering and toying with the Death Trooper’s mask. Yes, it did look quite like a baby Galen Erso. The Director’s eyes widened exponentially and for a moment Galen, _his_ Galen, flashed through his mind. The genius who molded the Director into what he was.

“What...how did this happen?” Krennic asked, his mouth dry.

“Sir, from what I know, he found a way to destroy a kyber crystal.”

“Fool!” Krennic hissed into the dark. “How did he not guess that if a kyber crystal’s purpose is to amplify the energy, destroying it would diminish it?” Confused and lacking the training to deal with such a problem, the Death Troopers set the baby Galen Erso on Krennic’s bed and left his quarters, leaving the Director alone with a five-month-old Galen who almost immediately began to cry.

_Great. I lost an asset to the Empire and I get a crying baby in return._

Even so, Krennic’s annoyance vanished when he moved to sit next to the baby on his bed and Galen smiled at him, the tears disappearing. Krennic couldn’t stay angry at the scientist, not when he was cooing at him, his chubby fingers reaching for Krennic. Galen sat up and fell forwards with a laugh and started chewing on Krennic’s cape.

“Galen Erso,” Krennic murmured in wonder, “How come you always make mistakes?”

The Director lowered his face into his hands and wondered what he was to do about this. Galen Erso...Galen meant more to him than any scientist. Any _asset_ to the empire. Galen Erso was his friend, and whether or not it was reciprocated, Krennic loved Erso.

To see him like this…

Galen was certainly more... _adorable_ than before, his brown eyes held a certain innocence and happiness his older counterpart never showed. His smile was more trusting to the point where it was even _loving_ , and although Krennic couldn’t deny the swell of joy at that...this wasn’t what Galen would want; to be stuck as a child, a baby too naive to question the world.

And if Galen didn’t want it, Krennic didn’t either.

Even so, staring down at the baby who stared back at him with eager, welcoming eyes, Krennic knew he’d take care of him. Take care of Galen with the utmost sincerity, with the utmost passion. And yet, he didn’t have the slightest clue as to how to take care of a baby.

Krennic picked up the baby with a sudden tenderness he never exhibited and made way for Tarkin’s personal quarters where, luckily, the Grand Moff was stationed temporarily to oversee the Eadu work. On the way there, Krennic attracted many strange looks. What a scene he must make, his white cape swirling frantically while he held a suddenly upset baby, the small hands slapping weakly at his chin.

“Governor,” Krennic yelled at Tarkin’s door, entirely too irritated with everyone else but the tiny baby who, obviously, could attract no negative emotions from the Director.

“Yes, Director?” Tarkin responded from inside his quarters.

“Let me in.”

“Krennic, it’s 0205, perhaps you could find a better time…?” At that, Krennic growled, and balanced the baby Galen on his left arm as he fumbled with the all-access key card and listened as the door hissed open. Tarkin looked extremely displeased until his eyes found the baby. In which he looked even more livid, if possible.

“Congratulations,” Tarkin murmured coldly. “Though, your private affairs aren’t my concern.”

“What? No...this is Galen Erso.” Tarkin’s eyes widened in the slightest; the first show of shock in a long while. He set his datapad down and stared at the baby. “He had an...accident with the kyber crystals. I believe it’s an effect of destruction of a substance which isn’t supposed to be destroyed and has a purpose of an _acceleration, not deceleration_.”

Tarkin looked almost fazed by what he was seeing and hearing, and when Galen reached up and pushed on Krennic’s rank insignia plaque, Tarkin’s mask of stolidity began to melt a minuscule amount. But minuscule or not, the mask was still melting.

Krennic, confused beyond belief, trudged forward and placed the baby in Tarkin’s arms. Luckily the Grand Moff was too frozen to drop the baby. Instead, he stared straight at Krennic with his arms cradling the baby like he was a kyber crystal.

“He’s Tarkin Initiative,” Krennic hissed, trying to keep control yet failing spectacularly. “You have to help me take care of him.”

“He’s _your_ scientist!” Tarkin shot back, his stolidity vanished. “You’re the one who recruited him. I’m not a father.”

Krennic scoffed, “So what makes you think I’m a father? My expertise is building weapons of mass destruction, not changing diapers!”

Tarkin wrinkled his nose.

“Alright, Director. We’ll both take care of Galen Erso,” sighed Tarkin finally. “But on a few conditions. I am a governor and a Grand Moff, _not_ a father. This is _strictly_ between the two of us.”

“Yes, yes, I understand,” Krennic agreed hastily, almost annoyed.

“And on the account that you actually start acting like the Director of the Imperial Navy; attend meetings once in awhile, don’t be late for appointments, respect your se-”

“Alright!” Krennic yelled, turning an odd shade of red. “First let’s just get him some clothes and see if the fabricator can make baby food.”

“Yes...and some diapers,” Tarkin forced in a hushed voice, and one look told Krennic exactly why the Grand Moff sounded so nauseous.

 

…

 

Tarkin and Galen had stayed behind as Krennic made multiple trips to the food and clothing fabricator. Eventually, they got baby Galen a miniaturized version of older Research Division uniform, only without the rank insignia plaque and belt, in which Krennic continually stressed over the danger that Galen might cut himself on accident. The second trip got the baby food, the burp cloth (which was handed to Tarkin immediately), some infant formula, and, to Tarkin’s relief, a stash of diapers.

It was far more difficult than the two men originally thought, getting Galen’s diaper on and getting him clothed. The process was more a jumble of limbs, insults, ‘why don’t you try it’s, and Galen batting at Krennic’s nose.

But finally, _finally_ , Galen was sleeping, fully clothed and comfortable. He was sleeping right in the middle of Tarkin’s bed; it was impossible to get a crib, and Tarkin’s irritation surely showed because of that.

The rest of the night was spent on tedious paperwork for Project Celestial Power, and eventually, both men fell asleep in their chairs, Tarkin infinitely annoyed at Galen, Krennic infinitely worried about him. And outside? A storm struck Eadu, marking the end of the night with a fierce punctuation.

 


End file.
